


Circles

by Tritail



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Angst, Chaos, Death, Patton - Freeform, This stuff is more fun/easer to write, Time Loop AU, Virgil Centeric, distruction, let's all cry now, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritail/pseuds/Tritail
Summary: August 14 at 12:30 noon... Time repeats.And Virgil's the only one who remembers. Everything.





	1. August 15 at 12:30

August 14 at 12:30 noon, Virgil woke up, his head was ringing, and a annoying cricket was chirping at his window. Virgil looked at his phone. Patton, his lifetime friend, was destroying his phone with text messages. Virgil smiled and texted him back. 

"Patton, chill I'll be there in a couple of minutes."  
\----

Patton was sitting on swings near a duck pond, a small tabby kitten curled up in his lap. Patton yelled and waved Virgil over,Virgil sat down next to him.

Virgil looked at the cat, Patton had ranted about how cute it was in the text massages "So, what's the kittens name?" Virgil asked, reaching out to pet the kitten.

"I was thinking of naming him Lukas!" Patton beamed. Virgil smiled, then glared at the sun. "I think it's purrfect!" He giggled.

 

The sun beat down on Virgil, "I'm sick of your puns and this summer heat." He complained.

"Maybe if you took off your hoodie it would be cooler." Patton remarked. The kitten mewed in agreement, and demanded more snuggles.

Virgil moved his hood to better see Pattons cat. It was so tiny! 

"I kinda hate the summer time." Patton mumbled. 

The kitten perked up, and looked at something. He launched himself off Pattons lap and darted across the street. "Lucas! Wait!" Patton yelled, chasing after the kitten.

Virgil looked into the street."PATTON NO!"

Patton ran across the street, jumping out in front of a truck as it painted the street bright red. It crashed into Patton, breaking him to bits. That truck heard his scream a little bit too late. Blood dripped from the streetlights, the smell of maple sugar mixed with the fragrance iron and death. Virgil choked on the smell of hair, taking large gasps of air. Virgil screamed and ran to his side, holding a broken Patton in his arms. The loud noises of bystanders gaping at the gory sight and the echoes of his own screams became nothing but static. The sun mercilessly beat down on Virgil, the smell of blood became to much. He passed out, still holding on to this limp memory of a friend.


	2. What a pretty day.

Virgil shot up in his bed, shaking uncontrollably. What? He looked around, and gaped at his surroundings. He was in his room. His clock ticking in the background. The shock rung in his head. He checked the time. August 15 at 12:30, there were no clouds as the sun beat down. A cricket sung outside his window. Patton, his lifetime friend, was destroying his phone with text messages. Virgil franticly texted him back.

"Patton, are you ok!"

"Yep! Just loving my kitty!" Patton texted Virgil another photo of his cat.

Maybe it was just a dream...  
\----

Patton was sitting on swings near a duck pond, a small tabby kitten curled up in his lap. Patton yelled and waved him over,Virgil sat down next to him.

Virgil looked at the cat, Patton had ranted about how cute it was in the text massages "Patton, we need to talk." Virgil stated, glaring at the kitten.

Patton gave Virgil a questioning look. "Ok..?"

Virgil frowned. "I had a dream..." He said, staring at the sun. "We sat in the same old park we're sitting in now."

The kitten perked up, and looked at something. He launched himself off Pattons lap and darted across the street. "Lucas! Wait!" Patton yelled, chasing after the kitten. Virgil grabbed his wrist.

"I think the two of us should leave." Virgil felt his heart stop as he watched the truck speed by. Patton nervously shifted, from foot to foot.

He quietly sighed. "Fine." He mumbled, following Virgil. "But if I lose my kitty-!"

"I'll help you find him." Virgil insisted, stepping slightly of the path. Every bystander craned their head upwards. Gapping, pointing, struggling to keep away a scream.

Stabbing holes and splitting him in two. A beam made a seam as it hurtled from the sky. Ringing a nearby wind chime, and swatting a passerby. The park trees rung with Pattons screams.

The heat... Virgil collapsed on the ground. Blacking out.

~  
Virgil shot up in his bed, shaking uncontrollably.He was in his room. His clock ticking in the background. The shock rung in his head. He checked the time. August 15 at 12:30. Virgil bolted towards the park, grabbing Patton and yanking him away form the park, onto the path, just out of the way of falling beams from the sky. He dragged Patton up a stairway to the highest point of a building. Satisfied he let go of Patton and turned around to check for more danger. A loud crack came from the edge as Virgil slipped back into the darkness.

 

_Endlessly I see the overheated hase._

 

Virgil shot up in his bed, shaking uncontrollably. He was in his room. His clock ticking in the background. The shock rung in his head. He checked the time. August 15 at 12:30.He tried to save him.

 

 _And again your laughing will repeat on through the days_.

 

Virgil shot up in his bed, shaking uncontrollably. He was in his room. His clock ticking in the background. He checked the time. August 15 at 12:30.His patience wore thin as he woke up frustrated

 

_You've been dying for the past ten years._

 

Virgil shot up in his bed. He was in his room. His clock ticking in the background. He checked the time. August 15 at 12:30.His sanity dripped away as it repeated.

 

_We are trapped in cycles._

 

Virgil shot up in his bed. He was in his room. His clock ticking in the background. August 15 at 12:30.His eyes became sunken and black, the circles became darker as he struggled against the the blackness.

 

_And the end is never clear...._

 

Virgil shot up in his bed. He was in his room. August 15 at 12:30. Patton died.

 

_But a story is a story all the same._

 

Virgil shot up in his bed. August 15 at 12:30. But that was long ago.

 

_And today, like any, has a ending so to say._

 

August 15 at 12:30. Save him.

 

_Far away and out of reach that scorching summer day..._

 

August 15 at 12:30.

August 15 at 12:30.

August 16 at 12:30.

 

Crashing in and striking Virgil down. He shoved Patton out of the way, hitting Virgil instead. Pat was spared a fatal blow. Blood dripped from the street lights as Virgil's purple patches were stained bright red, turning them a gory blue. Patton chocked on the smell and screamed.Virgil smiled darkly as the light faded around his vision.

"This is were it ends."

~  
August 15 at 12:30

Patton shot up in his bed, shaking uncontrollably. What? He looked around his cat was comfily curled up on his lap . He was in his room. "Guess I failed again." He hummed as he sat alone, Lucas cradled in his arms. The cry of a cricket singing loudly in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... It's being continued, I'm going to challenge you to figure out what happens next.


	3. He Snaped

Patton texted Virgil, knowing very well that the day repeated for Virgil as well. 

"Meet me in the park."   
~  
Patton sat at the duck park, smiling as Virgil approached. "Hello!"

Virgil seemed far off, his eyes were gray and sunken, and the circles under his eyes had gotten worse. "Hello Patton." His monotone voice hit Patton like a brick. Last time was the breaking point.

Virgil smiled faintly and continued standing, looking at Lukas with a faint expectantly. 

The kitten perked up, and looked at something. He launched himself off Pattons lap and darted across the street. "Lucas! Wait!" Patton yelled, chasing after the kitten.

1...

2..

3..

Virgil ran after Patton, than did something that would plague his thoughts forever. He wrapped Patton in a strangling hug, and stood in front of the hurtling truck. Patton franticly clawed and screamed at Virgil. 

"Let me go!" He desperately tried to free himself from Virgil's grasp, clawing and kicking. "Virgil! Let me go! Let me go!" But the grip was locked in place, his thin scrawny hands dug into Pattons skin. Virgil smiled at the truck. 

"Goodbye Patton." 

The truck hit Patton head on, killing him instantly. Virgil received the end of the blow, being flung to the asphalt seemed to be giving him a slower death. He felt numb as he reached out to Pattons frail contorted form. 

"I'm so sorry."

The blackness creeped into his vision, the sun was finally cold, and Patton was dead. Permanently.

Virgil went limp, the final color draining from his face. Onlookers gaped at his expression. He had the dark gase of sick triumph.   
~

**Author's Note:**

> Heat Hase Daze influenced this!


End file.
